Encore une bonne soirée
by CookieAndMilk
Summary: Hello tous le monde ! Voici ma PREMIÈRE fanfiction (qui aurait dû être plus longue mais que j'ai raccourci à la dernière minute car je trouvé qu'il y avait trop de "blabla"!) J'espère qu'elle vous l'aimerai ! PS: je m'excuse pour toutes les fautes et surtout celles de conjugaison :/
1. Chapter 1

Hello tous le monde !

Voici ma PREMIÈRE fanfiction (qui aurait dû être plus longue mais que j'ai raccourci à la dernière minute car je trouvé qu'il y avait trop de "blabla"!)

J'espère qu'elle vous l'aimerai !

PS: je m'excuse pour toutes les fautes et surtout celles de conjugaison :/

* * *

Encore une bonne soirée

**POV ZIVA:**

J'avais quittée mon travaille depuis environ une 1heure 30, j'avais eu le temps de passer chercher mon colis qui contenait ma nouvelle paire de lunette de soleill. Je me trouvait maintenant dans la buanderie de mon appartement, qui été aussi celui de l'homme qui partageait mon quotidien depuis très longtemps... en faite depuis 2 ans et 47 jours pour être plus précise! En parlant de lui, que faisait-il ? Ça va faire presque 2 heures que le directeur lui ai demandé de rester finir le tri dans les dossiers des archives ...  
Ah! je crois qu'il vient d'arriver!

**POV TONY:**

il était 21h07et e venais de quitter le NCIS, enfin! J'avais eu le temps de passe au fast-food asiatique pour une petite surprise à Ziva. Je me trouver à présent sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée, j'avais poser s de nourriture chinoise part terre juste le temps attraper mes clefs qui s'étaient glissés au fond de ma poche de jeans.J'ouvris la porte et repris les sacs, je me dirigea dans la cuisine, en passant par le salon, pour les poser sur la table. Ziva ne se trouvée ni dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine. Pour lui signaler que je venais de rentrer, (même si je me doutais bien qu'elle m'avait entendu arriver), je l'appela:

- Ziva je suis rentré! J'espère que tu n'as rien préparé pour le dîner, j'ai ramené de quoi grignoter!

- Enfin tu es là! Non je n'ai rien préparé, je t'attendais pour te demander ce que tu voulais manger, mais bon, si j'ai bien étendu je n'aurais rien à faire se soir!

* * *

Voila c'est tout pour le moment, je sais que c'est très court mais faut faire avec ! ;)

Maintenant c'est à vous pour les reviews !


	2. Chapter 2

**_POV ZIVA:_**

_-Enfin ! Non je n'ai encore rien préparer, je t'attendais pour pour te demander ce que tu voulais manger, mais si j'ai bien compris je n'aurais rien à préparer ce soir!_

-Exact! Ou-es-tu ?

-Je suis dans la buanderie.

J'entendis ses pas se rapprocher de moi. Il arriva et s'appuya sur l'encadrement de la porte, son magnifique sourire clouer aux lèvres, et son regard charmeur. C'est dans ces moments-là que je me rends vraiment compte que l'amour rend belle et bien aveugle, et que je suis totalement dépendante de lui!

Il brisa le silence et mes pensées la fois, en me demandant d'un air juvénile qui me fait toujours aussi fondre:

-Tu inquiété de mon absence ?

-NON, enfin je dois dire que pendant les dix dernières minutes tes mimiques enfantines et tes références cinématographiques, mon un petit peu manqués.

-Ah ah ! je savais bien que miss DAVID ne peux plus se passer de moi !

Je lui tira la langue faussement vexer et leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération, puis je fis quelques pas en avant pour me retrouver juste devant lui.

IL baissa alors sa tête pour venir coller ses lèvres sur les miennes en un doux baiser mais que devient rapidement très, très enflammer. Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux tandis que lui commençait à déboutonner mon chemisier. J'enroula mes jambes autour de sa taille, lui, m'embrassait fougueusement dans le cou; et maintenant il descendait vers ma poitrine qui était juste couverte par mon soutient-gorges, mais pour combien de temps?

-Tony... pas ici... lui chochotte- je entre deux cris de bonheur.

- hum... ok gémit-il

Tout en me portant et surtout en continuant ses baisers fiévreux. Tony m'amena dans la chambre pour une nuit qui s'annotait fabuleuse.

Pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe amoureuse d'un Italien au charme ravageur et qui me faisait passer des nuits courtes mais tellement agréable?Le cœur a des raisons que la raison ignore, je pense que c'est bien une des seule citation que j'arrive à retenir parfaitement!

En tout cas, je crois que le repas est tombé à l'eau, comme bien souvent depuis que Tony et moi sommes en couple. Mais de toute façon on aura certainement beaucoup plus faim demain !


	3. Chapter 3

Voila ! ma première Oneshot est terminée j'espère que vous avez bien aimé !

Je compte sur vous pour les reviews !

à plus :)


End file.
